A Day for Sera
by Reasonable
Summary: Brief, pointless fic about Sera, and her last meeting with Arkarian. One shot. Please review.


**A Day For Sera**

"Hey, Arkarian!" I can't help but squeal as I see my Trainer, when I come up into his chambers full of advanced technology. "What's up?" He summons one of his stools for me and I sit down.

Arkarian gives me a wide smile. "Nothing much. How was your school field trip?" I had went to the local zoo today with my class. I'd been excited over it for weeks, he knows.

"It was great!" My curls bounce as I tell him of the giraffe, and the monkeys, and the apes. He just sits there, with a knowing smile on his face. My parents say that sometimes they can't bear my frazzling attitude. I wonder why Arkarian hasn't had kids?

He gives a small cough, a sign that he heard what I had been thinking. "I would, Sera, if I could find someone to be with. Like your mommy is with your daddy." He puts it in simple terms so my five-year-old self would understand.

"I bet you'll find someone," I say quietly, to show my support for him. He sighs deeply. I go on. "I mean, you could have Ethan's best friend's sister. Isabel, I think her name is. We all say she has a crush on Ethan. If you take her, then maybe she'll stop bugging him."

Arkarian smiles tolerantly. "And how old is Isabel?"

"I think she's three."

"And I'm six hundred. I don't think that would work out."

"Well don't blame me for trying. Did I tell you what she did to them the other day? It was hilarious." Arkarian shakes his head, so I go on. "You know the place where Ethan and Matt and Dillon go swimming? Well, she tagged along and hid in a tree. But then Matt caught her, and she had to leave." I start to giggle. "She took their clothes with her. Ethan came home in his wet underwear."

He joins me when I burst into laughter. I had a mental picture of my little brother soaked to the bone, almost butt naked, coming into the house dripping water everywhere, so I shared it with my Trainer.

"Has Ethan shown any abnormal power signs yet?" Arkarian casually asks.

I shrug. "The other day I swore he made the table move, but I'm not sure. Perhaps he has the skill of animation?" Arkarian nods, clarifying that it is possible. "Is the rumor true that Ethan is one of the Named?"

He nods again. "As is Isabel and Matt, Ethan's best friend. But you mustn't tell anyone this, promise me, Sera?" He holds out his hand, pinky finger extended. I giggle and loop mine through his, a pinky-swear.

"Rumor from the Tribunal says that Isabel shall be Ethan's Apprentice, but they are not entirely sure yet. Some are debating that Matt shall be it."

"But Ethan's only a little boy!"

"Yes, but this is for later, when he's older." He pauses, trying to think of something else to say. "So, you also have been assigned a new mission with me soon."

"Really?" I perk up, always excited to get a new assignment. "What is it? When's it gonna be? Who am _I_ gonna be? Are you coming with me?" I can't help but jump up in joy, leaving the stool behind.

Arkarian chuckles lightly. "Its going to be a very simple mission, Sera. You and I shall be going on board the Titanic, dressed as rich passengers. You shall be my daughter, I believe. Rumor has it that an Order member is trying to get the ship to sink before its time comes. That's where we come in."

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight, when you get to bed." He changes the subject. "Now, any news about this flower you've been obsessing about?"

Arkarian knows when to really lift my spirits.

"Yes!" I call out. "It blooms soon, and I really can't wait to see it! Tonight, to be correct!" I think briefly. "I am taking Ethan with me, too! I want him to be able to see the flower in full bloom!"

Arkarian takes something out of his jean pocket, and hands it to me. Its one of those plastic one-time use cameras. He smiles. "Take a picture of it for me. I'm almost as anxious as you to see it." I take it and put it in my own pocket.

"Why don't you just come with me?" I ask, although I already know the answer.

He frowns. "You know why, Sera. My appearance makes it too abnormal for people to see me. Besides, I'm not sure your parents would allow you to talk to an absolute stranger." He adds as an afterthought. "I'm talking about your mother of course." He laughs silently. "Your father wouldn't give a care."

I nod, knowing fully about my own father's importance in the Guard. Glancing down at my watch, I notice what time it is. "Uh-oh. I better get going soon. The flower is going to bloom any minute!"

I run up to Arkarian, and envelope him in my tiny arms. He hugs back just as fierce, then places a kiss on my hair. "Have fun, dear Sera. And do be careful."

"I will."

And with that, I make my way out of his chambers, out to discover what mysteries this new flower would bring to me. Little did I know, it would be discovering my last.

* * *

Arkarian walks up to a grave. A single one in a field of many. He bends down gently, the cold night air stinging his face. No one can see him here. He'd be too strange to explain. But he had to do this. For Sera.

Tears fall from his pale cheeks onto the soft ground below him. He does not wipe them away, but lets them escape. In Arkarian's hand, he held a single flower; the one she had waited for and didn't live to enjoy. He had gone back to recover it once he heard the tragic news.

Kissing the forefinger of his free hand, he gently places it on the cold gravestone. And with that, he lays the lone blossom upon the marker. It shall be a sign of recognition.

So that the girl who it brought most joy in life, shall continue to enjoy it in death.

Arkarian walks away, quietly.

* * *

**What do you think? Pointless? Yes, I know.**

**Please rate!**


End file.
